Taken
by Lost-girl45
Summary: it was supposed to be a simple mission. But with this team nothing is ever simple...
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple mission get it and get out. But for the team there was something bound to go wrong. Batman sent the team out to get information at a facility in Gotham. Batman was suspicious that someone was trying to make a Bio weapon and release it in Gotham. But it didn't go as planned, it never goes as planned.

*Gotham*

"Miss Martian lower the Bioship, Team A deploy." Aqualad ordered

Robin and Artemis dropped out of the open hatch and started for the air vent on the roof to get inside.

" Miss Martian stay in the Bioship and keep watch from the sky the rest of us deploy and keep a perimeter but stay hidden. Miss Martian link us up."

Aqualad finished giving the orders and jumped out of the hatch while Kid Flash and Superboy followed.

'Everyone here?' Miss martian asked over the mind link

'Im always here for you.' Wally said affectionately

' oh grow up will you' Artemis growled

'present' Robin replied

'here' Superboy grunted

' Okay everyone stay on alert. Robin, Artemis how far are you?' Aqualad questioned

'Plugging in now stay whelmed this may take a little bit.' Robin replied

*inside the room*

All was quite the only thing heard was the typing of computer keys.

"oh no..." Robin said

"What is it" Artemis asked quickly"

" We need to leave. Get to the vent." Robin said hurried while unplugging his glove from the computer.

*outside the facility*

'Aqualad vans approaching the building.' Superboy said

'Same on my side' Kid Flash said

'Aqualad there are vans surrounding the building' Miss Martian said hesitantly

'Aqualad! we need to leave now its an ambush!' Robin said through the link

'Everyone get to the bioship as fast as you can. Miss Martian meet on the roof." Aqualad ordered

But what the team didn't see was the men inside the building getting to the roof. So when the whole team got there they were surrounded.

"Oh Shit." Kid Flash said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! do you kiss your mother with that mouth!? Joker Said while stepping to the front of the group of thugs.

" What do you want Joker?" Robin questioned

" Well since you asked Robbie poo. It's about you! HAHAHA!'' Joker replied laughing

"Me?" Robin questioned

" Yes! You see Gotham hasn't been the same without you in gotham so why not draw you out here. And what do you know it worked! HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker ended in a laugh

The Joker kept laughing and then sobered up.

"Get him boys." The Joker said darkly

The thugs started at the and the fight began. Kid Flash was zooming around taking down the thugs. Superboy and Miss Martian were either punching the thugs or levitating them and throwing them across the roof. Artemis was firing trick arrows at some thugs advancing on the team, all while Robin was versing the Joker.

"I've always wanted to carve this bird" Joker said with a smile

Joker puled out a knife and started to dodge and flip to get away from the knife. But what he didn't see was the thug headed towards him.

The thug swung at Robin and caught him in the side of the head. Robin got disoriented for a second but that was all the time Joker needed in order to spray Robin in the face that acted as a sedative. He started to feel light headed and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Please read and Review! Let me know what you think should happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. Don't worry I'm not abandoning my stories just life happened. So here is the continuation.**

* * *

Robin came back to consciousness slowly but surely. When he noticed that he was hanging by his arms, and his feet were scraping the ground. His feet were also bound so he couldn't lift them up. Next he noticed his glove, boots, and the weight of his utility belt was missing. The stiffness of his shoulders indicated that he has been there for many hours.

But the only thing going through his head at that moment was wether or not his team got out safe, because he doesn't want them to see what comes next.

Robin pretended unconsciousness when he head a door open and the crazy laughing of the Joker.  
"HAHAHAHAHA oh Robbie poo i have you all to my self HAHAHAHAHA"

Robin could feel the Jokers breath on the back of his neck. The Joker continued to walk around Robin and look him up and down.

"You think me stupid Robin... You think I don't know your awake. But I do."

"And with that Joker pulled put a knife and stabbed Robins left forearm. Robins eyes shot open and he gasped."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Location: Happy Harbor~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Back at Mount Justice*

"The Bioship just landed in the landing bay and the hatched opened. Waiting there was Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. The team (minus Robin) walked out beaten and bruised from the fight not being able to look at the mentors.

" Wheres Robin?" Batman growled

"The mission was a setup. We were ambushed by the Joker and over powered by his men we started to fight our way through the men, to get back to the Bioship. By the time the men were retreating the Joker had already disappeared and so had Robin." Aqualad explained

Black Canary then turned to Batman and put a hand on his shoulder. Batman then turned and walked out of the room briskly.

Black Canary then turned to the team  
"Ok team why don't you all go get cleaned up and head off to bed."

"No! we want to help look for Robin!" Kid Flash said suddenly.

"Black Canary then looked around at the team and they were all nodding.

"Well right now what you all need to do is get cleaned up and get some rest. Then in the morning we can figure this out... Ok?'' Black Canary argued

"The team all nodded in agreement. And headed off to do as told. Black canary and Martian Manhunter headed off to find Batman. They found him standing and going over the security footage of the building he sent the team to.

They knew without a doubt that Batman was blaming himself for all of this.

" Batman this isn't your fault.'' Black Canary urged

" Don't try to tell me its not when it is. I sent them on a mission. I should have checked the sources more. It was in Gotham I should have been near by if things went wrong. Theres so much I could have done that would have prevented this but I didn't. And now Robin is in the hands of that psychotic clown."

" There is nothing you can do about that now my friend. All we can do now is search and hope that we will find Robin soon." Martian Manhunter said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Location: Gotham

*Back with Robin somewhere in Gotham*

" See there we are! Thats all you needed was a little shock HAHAHAHA!"  
"Joker tore the knife out of Robins forearm and blood started to cascade down robins arm. But Robin knew that was not gonna be the last time his blood would be spilled.

"Just then the Joker tore right through his tunic. All that was left was his kevlar. The Joke then walked over to the side out of Robins view and he came back with a pair of scissors and cut right through his kevlar and threw is across the room.

"There we are now we are ready to begin the show HAHAHAHAH! But first we shall rough you up a bit."

"What show?" Robin questioned  
"The show that we are putting on for your buddies in the Justice League."

"With that Joker grabbed a crowbar and smashed Robin across the face and then blood started to stream out of his nose. Then Joker smashed the crowbar on his chest and stomach and bruised a couple of ribs. He then dropped the crowbar and pulled out a knife and sliced a line from collar bone to collar board.

Blood pored down his chest but Robin hasn't cried out once.

"Now time for the show HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Joker then walked out of view and came back with a camera on a tripod. He then started to set it up in front of Robin and hit record. The door opened and a guy came in and started to set up a computer and started to type. Then the stream with the Justice League began...

* * *

 **Please Read and Review! Tell me what you want to read next!**


End file.
